Co-Author Challenge
by The Masked Authors
Summary: A variety of one-shots where you tell us whose is better! Starring your favorite Artemis Fowl characters and the twisted minds of yours truly.
1. Torture (1)

**Hello! This is a Challenge story between me and my co-author! Basically, we will post two chapters at a time. You will never know which one is writing which. There is a poll on our profile so you can choose which one you liked the best!**

**The first topic: Torture...**

"You didn't really think I'd let you leave, would you?"

Her back thumped as it hit the wall. His breath down her neck, once so alluring, now was sickening to her, more so because of the smell of

Irish whiskey on his breath.

"You have to," she gasped, pushing against his shoulders as he slid his arms around her waist and pressed himself against her. Completely defenseless and pinned by the drunk and hurting man, there was almost nothing she could do to get away as he leaned in to kiss her again.

He growled when she turned her head slightly and broke the kiss, even though he hadn't lost complete contact with her lips. He shuffled forward slightly with one foot, stepping on hers with his full body weight. "Now," he asked into her skin, as she cried out, "what do you think I have to do?"

"Ahh... my foot.."

"I'm aware," he answered. "And when you succumb to me, I'll get off and we can do... Other things..." His lips found the soft flesh on her neck, and he nipped at the skin not at all gently as he ground the heel of his foot into the top of hers.

"Never... Going to happen," Holly snarled through gritted teeth.

"Well, we'll see," Artemis answered. "You'll break eventually."

He lifted her from the wall and threw her across the room, leering. Her head hit hard, and she saw spots as she hit the ground. Chuckling, he lifted her to her knees and, almost tenderly, grabbed her arm and twisted it backwards, but not to the point where it actually hurt her until he was sure she was conscious. Then he jerked back and smiled sickly as her shoulder cracked and snapped, fractured and clearly out of place. However, when she didn't cry out, his smile dropped.

"Brat," he snarled, bringing his foot up and kicking her in the same shoulder.

This time she couldn't contain it; she screamed. Artemis smirked as he watched her fall, shaking and writhing. "You deserve it, bitch," he snarled.

Holly gasped as she writhed, staring up at him in shock and pain. He had never once called her any names like that. Ever. Even before, when they first met and were archenemies, or when they seriously hated each other. "Artemis. . "

"Shut up," he snarled at her. "Just shut up. Now. If you're not going to address me as Master Fowl, then do not address me at all. Just endure it without speaking to me." He paused when he realized how that sounded. "That is not to say endure it without pleading. I like hearing you plead." His walked briskly over to her and dropped beside her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her back against him. His trusty pocket knife pressed into her throat, and she cried out softly. "Beg," he purred in her ear, and she knew he was taking sadistic pleasure in this.

"Please," she gasped, suddenly wishing he would just slit her throat and get it over with already.

"Please what?"

"What do you want to hear?" she said desperately. Her mind was clear enough that she realized, that, had it been a little clearer, she probably would have known exactly what he wanted to hear, but she was in too much pain to form too long a thought at the moment, which meant that this was not going to go over well. He would probably have to tell her, and she would probably have to repeat it. . . assuming she could force her hurting head to hold in what he told her long enough to repeat it correctly.

As she thought, this statement didn't go over well. Holly was suddenly picked up, the knife jerked away, and she was thrown back into the wall hard. Her back cracked, and she moaned. I knew this wouldn't go over well with him, so why the hell didn't I perform the ritual before I came? she wondered as she forced her eyes back forward in her head. It was painful, and her eyes still remained unfocused, but at least she now could see when another blow was coming from the dark, blurred form looming over her that was Artemis. . . .even if she couldn't tell for sure where it would land because she wasn't sure which of the three arms that seemed to be attached to him were real.

Artemis raised his arm to swing in for another blow, when the door to the room burst open. Butler and Juliet rushed in. Butler grabbed his charge's arms and drew them behind his back, pulling him away with all the gentleness he could manage in his state of rage and confusion. Juliet saw this and made to go for Holly a split second too late.

What Butler didn't see was the broken whiskey bottle on the floor beside his charge's bed, the remains of the whiskey that were inside when Artemis smashed it in rage split in a puddle a few feet behind him. The manservant stepped back, stepping into the puddle unknowingly, and losing his footing for a moment. The split second it took for him to release one of Artemis's arms to steady himself on the bed frame was the only second needed for Artemis to stab his manservant in the wrist with the knife still in his hand. It was the one, unknowingly, that Butler had freed. And the second of shock and surprise where Butler grunted and jerked his hand away, throwing him off balance again, was enough for Artemis to launch himself forward in front of Juliet, onto Holly, and move in for the killing blow, driving the knife with all the force he could into her heart.


	2. Torture (2)

Artemis grunted as his body hit the floor once more. It had cuts and bruises all of it, his suit torn to almost shreds.

"Artemis!" Holly cried, struggling against the bonds on her wrists once again. By now her voice was cracked and throat raw. They had been there for hours, but no harm had come to her...yet.

"Artemis!" The voice in the shadows mocked her. "How pathetic…" She stepped out of the dark to face the elf. Her ruby red lips forming into a nasty smirk as she twirled her black hair around her finger.

"Opal," Holly growled, her voice still cracked and hoarse. "Stop this at once or-"

"Or what?!" The villain cackled, letting go of her hair to tap the bat in her other hand lightly with it. She glanced at Artemis, still slightly limp on the floor, before turning back to Holly and gave her a quick sarcastic smirk, going over to him and swinging at him again. This time, she hit his leg, and a sickening _snap _echoed through the room.

"Ah!" Artemis wailed. It was becoming hard to breath, his ribs being smashed in previous blows.

"And that was for the Goblin Revolution stunt. Still a lot more to go to this mud brat."

"Please! Please stop, I'll do anything, hurt me! Just stop doing this only to him!" Holly cried, tears running down her cheeks and making streaks of water contrasting with the dirt that had found its way there.

"Oh, I plan to, don't worry." The pixie sneered, turning to Holly again. She dropped the steel bat, glittering with fresh blood and stained with the old. She strode up to the elf, getting right in her face. So close to her that Holly could practically feel the venom seep through her breath that hit her face. She leaned back as far as she could in the chair she was bound to-which was not much-as the elf tried to not show any real fear on her face. She smiled, and for a second, Holly thought she wasn't that bad. The smile was sweet as the pixie brought her hand up to wipe away the tears on her right cheek.

Then suddenly, her smile dropped and Opal drew back her hand, and slapped Holly...hard. Her head whipped to the right when Opal's hand collided with it, her cheek red and raw as she straightened back up, trying to keep her composure up.

By the time Holly had looked at the devil pixie, she was already over at Artemis, snapping her fingers and pointing at him. Two henchmen came out from the shadows and pulled the worn-out man to a chair opposite from Holly. She nodded, and the two men left. Both Holly and Opal knew that he didn't have to be tied down-he was nearly unconscious already.

Blood was thick in his hair and covered half his face, Holly noticed. He ran a risk of dying from blood loss.

Apparently, Opal had read Holly's mind. "Oh, don't worry, Short. I won't let him die." You could practically see the relief flood into Holly's facial features. Opal smirked, walking around Artemis and the chair he was almost lying in. "No, I plan on using both of you for a _long _time." She pouted. "Won't be much fun if I let one of you die on just the first day."

This made Holly struggle against her bonds quickly once more. "Then why must you keep torturing him. I'm stronger and harder to break down, why not just start with me?"

Opal's smirk only grew. "You think it's so hard to corrupt you?" The evil genius shook her head and chuckled softly. Her hand was on the side of the chair Artemis was propped up on, leaning against it on one foot. "No, Short. The only reason I haven't hurt you yet is that I need you sane so I can do this."

She grabbed Artemis with both hands, one clutching his red-stained dress shirt, and the other the back of his neck. She pulled him up and connected her crimson lips to his into a swift kiss. Holly had to look away at the sight, suddenly getting sick to her stomach.

Opal let Artemis go, strutting over to the captive elf. "Now...Tell me...how much did that hurt? Tell me truthfully and I won't do it again."

Holly took a few breaths before talking, trying to conserve her strength. "It hurts…a lot…"

"Hmm…" Opal mused, walking more up to Holly. "Tell me…" She pouted mockingly, taking the elf's chin and making Holly look up at her. "Why does it hurt?"

"Because…" Holly said quietly. "Because I love him…" She took a quick glance at the broken man before looking at the floor.

"Exactly." Opal snarled. She walked back over to Artemis and slapped him. He grunted in pain and toppled out of the chair.

"Stop it!" Holly thinly screamed.

"Fine." Opal said simply, turning around and smirking. "Not very fun if I don't see the new wounds when his whole body is covered in blood.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Holly said, trying to sound brave as the villain stalked towards her. She struggled against her bonds and glanced back at Artemis every few seconds.

"Oh…" Opal said slyly. "You'll see…" She circled around the elf slowly, making Holly even more nervous by the second. "Let's start with something easy…"

"Like what?" Holly said through gritted teeth, waiting in anticipation.

"Tell me…" The pixie responded, smug smirk gracing her face. "Who defeated the great Artemis Fowl and Holly Short to practically _nothing_? Who is the most powerful, smartest, and beautiful fairy on or under this miserable planet?"

"Are you really that self-centered?" Holly snarked, eyes narrowed.

Opal scoffed once, shaking her head slightly before whirling around and raking her long nails across the side of the Captain's face. Holly grunted in pain, taking a few breaths and trying to dull the pain with the next to nothing magic she had left.

"Tell me!" Opal ordered, she looked back over to Artemis, "Or I'll hurt him."

"Fine!" Holly shouted, the echo reverberating off of the walls of the small confined cell. "You are! You defeated us! You are the most powerful and beautiful fairy, the smartest one! Just please, PLEASE don't hurt him anymore!" She bowed her head, muttering, "You'll kill him…"

Opal, still having a distasteful snarl on her lips, lifted the elf's head up with a crooked finger. "And who is this marvelous fairy you are talking about?" She asked.

"Opal Koboi." Holly ground out, closing her eyes and trying her best not to gag as the words from her mouth processed to her brain.

Opal smirked, looking down at the inferior elf. "That's right." She jabbed the bound elf in the stomach, causing Holly to cry out in pain again and clench up. "And don't you forget it, Bitch."

Opal laughed cruelly, going back over and picking up the metal bat she had used before, still glittering in Artemis' blood, and went behind Holly.

Holly's muscles clenched for a blow she knew was inevitable. She waited, for what seemed like forever, until finally she was wishing for the blow to come. She couldn't take the pain of not knowing when she was going to get hit. She tried to twist around, but with the punch to her torso before, it was painful

Finally, when Holly thought she couldn't take it anymore, the blow to the back of her head came. As much as it hurt, Holly was almost thankful that it happened. However, the pain of the bat was unbearable when it reached her skull.

The elf could _feel _her skull splitting open and the blood running down the back of her head, catching into her already knotted and dirty red hair. Holly's breathing was erratic as she waited for the pain to numb. Her eyes were closed tightly, enough that she saw spots in front of her eyelids and was dizzy. From the blow to the back of her head or closing her eyes tight, she could not tell.

She waited on baited breath for another blow to come to any limb or part of her body, but after a few moments, all that came from the room was a grunt.

Holly opened her eyes to see Opal lying on the floor. She gasped at what she saw what she woke up. Artemis, who was bent over as though he was crippled and needed a walker, was standing over Opal, knife in hand. The goons from before came out of the shadows, enraged at what Artemis had done. However, Artemis used his final swoop of strength to cut one of the binds on Holly's wrist. She stood up, not as hurt as the man, and swept kick one of the groupies. He fell to the floor, hard, and his head on the fallen metal bat on the way. He was knocked unconscious immediately.

Holly, who was still dizzy, tried to punch the other goon in the stomach. However, due to blood loss and the blow to the head, hit a little lower than expected. The last crony fell to the floor, wailing.

Holly bit her lip, almost sorry she did that. But the thought was dismissed as Artemis groaned from behind her. She turned around, kneeling next the to her friend who had fallen to the ground moments before.

"Are you okay?" She asked, trying to get him up and on his feet as well as keeping him awake.

The raven-haired man chuckled, "Do I look better than I feel?" He rasped, clutching at his ribs.

Holly sighed, "Come on. We'll get outside and I'll do a ritual...somehow. You'll be okay." She told him. "You'll be okay…" she repeated, reassuring herself.

Holly started pulling her up, but apparently Artemis had different intentions. In one motion, the wrist she was holding was pulled down and Holly fell into him, as much as it hurt the battered Artemis.

"I love you too." He whispered, stroking her hair. "And I would kiss you, but I need to rinse my mouth from Opal first."

Holly laughed, knowing he was only trying to lighten the mood. "Did you...Did you kill her?"

Artemis shook his head. "No, she is only unconscious. So, we better get out of here while we can."

Holly nodded getting off of the broken man and helping him up.

**Ok, so now, there should be a poll on our profile! This is a personal challenge between my co-author and I, so please vote! **


End file.
